


Is it a crime?

by Hawkflight



Series: Pet Shop of Quixotic Horrors [3]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's love... isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it a crime?

Drip, drip,

The rain fell,

From the gutter above,

Dropping onto,

The concrete below.

_Almost, almost,_

_Just a little more._

An inch or so,

And then,

She could step out,

Walk through the puddles,

Feet bare to the element,

And tear that,

Big-breasted,

_Slut!_

From her man.

"Satoshi."

Ayumi raised a hand,

Pressing it to the glass,

That seperated them.

She watched,

Tongue clicking rapidly,

When he leaned toward _her_ ,

Naomi.

He whispered something,

In her ear,

And her shoulders dropped.

He hadn't kissed her,

But if she,

Kept watching,

It would happen.

A little chirrup,

Slipped past,

Her parted lips,

Never reaching his ears,

As he laughed,

At something Naomi had said.

This happened,

Once every week,

Always at night,

Always in front of,

Count D's Pet Shop.

Not that they knew,

How could they?

That she watched them,

Each time,

Wishing,

Hoping,

Praying.

_No good,_

_It didn't help,_

_Praying,_

_Hoping,_

_Wishing,_

_None of it._

She was in hell,

And they didn't even notice.

Her blunt nails,

Ran along the glass,

Leaving faint impressions,

Of icy tendrils,

Like seaweed,

Flowing in the ocean.

She could do it tonight,

If it just rained,

_That_ much more.

Wish,

Hope,

Pray,

Plead.

_Let him go,_

_Fall from the sky,_

_And give him,_

_To me._

She stared,

Transfixed as ripples,

Formed in the puddles,

Beautiful little tidal waves,

Drawing a painting,

Composed of circles,

And abstract shapes.

A happy squeak,

Filled the room,

For but a moment.

"Ayumi?"

She turned quickly,

Meeting his gaze.

"Count."

Her shoulders drew in,

As his gaze slipped past her,

Out beyond the window,

To the couple,

Sitting under the awning,

Of the tea shop,

Across the street.

"Are you not happy here?"

She kept her gaze lowered,

When she answered him,

"That's not it,

"He...

"Satoshi,

"We have a bond."

Count D,

Gave a little grin.

"Does he know?

"About this bond?"

She looked away.

"No."

She could never,

Never ever,

Meet his gaze,

After she had seen them.

He would know,

What she had been thinking,

Sometimes,

She thought,

He would stop her,

Before she could reach,

Her beloved.

"Well,

"That's unfortunate.

"Watch the store front,

"Would you?

"I have to go,

"And meet a customer."

"At this hour?"

She enquired.

The Count,

Simply smiled,

Then he was gone,

Out the door,

Leaving the chain,

Unlocked.

Ayumi waited.

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three._

Until the Count,

Had disappeared,

Down the streets,

And she stepped from the shop.

Breathing in the air,

Heavy with moisture,

Large droplets of rain,

Running in thick lines,

Over her skin.

She chirruped softly,

Gaze moving,

To the now empty table.

One step,

To the right,

_Not the left,_

_The Count went left,_

And she spotted him.

Naomi walking,

Down the sidewalk,

Away from him,

As he went along a dirt path.

She smiled,

And followed him,

Stepping,

Into each puddle,

On her way.

It was only,

When he crossed,

The bridge,

That she chirruped again,

To get his attention.

Those warm,

Pits of brown,

Turned to her,

A mouth opening,

Seconds later.

She jumped,

From the water,

Before he could scream,

The collision sending him,

Over the railing,

And down,

Into the river below.

Her arms wrapped,

Around him,

As she dragged him down,

Beneath the surface,

Where she would keep him,

For the rest of her years.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayumi is depicted here as an Encantado.


End file.
